Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes (2018 movie)
Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes is to be an upcoming 3D animated movie starring the voice talents from Michael J. Fox, Keith Wickham, Ringo Starr, Hugh Laurie, Rob Rackstraw, Jim Broadbent, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Steven Kynman, Emma Watson, Joe Mills, Carolyn Lawrence, Rowan Atkinson, Estelle Harris, Cheech Marin, Tress MacNeille, Timothy Dalton, Bailee Madison, Mike Myers, Nancy Cartwright, Hugh Jackman, Kath Soucie, Hank Azaria, Will Ferrell, Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Christopher Ragland, Neil Morrissey, Steve Guttenberg, Jeff Bridges, Lacey Chabert, Brendan Fraser, Sean Bean, David Tennant, David Spade, Tom Kenny, Ian McKellen, Rufus Jones, Togo Igawa, Eddie Redmayne, Pierce Brosnan, Clancy Brown, Matthew Broderick, Jim Cummings, Nigel Pilkington, Rob Paulsen, Kate Harbour, Eric Idle, James May, Tara Charendoff, John Cleese, Angela Lansbury, Luke Perry, Ellen David, David Collins, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Owen Wilson, Thomas Sangster, Dane Cook, David Thewlis, Steve Buscemi, Matthew Lillard, Tim Curry, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Helena Bonham Carter, Tom Wilson, Seth MacFarlane, Denis Leary, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Harry Shearer, Jess Harnell, John Glover, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Paul McCartney, Crispin Glover, Adam Sandler, Michael Keaton, Alec Baldwin, Stephen Mangan and Maggie Smith. Also starring Colin Firth as the Narrator. It is to be put in movie theaters on August 10, 2018. Plot Summary Rosie is kidnapped by Diesel 10 and his evil army, so Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Edward, Duck, Oliver, Donald & Douglas, Emily and the other railroad engines, especially Mavis, must set on out to Rosie's rescue. Voice Cast Members * Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game series) * Keith Wickham as Percy (voice) * Ringo Starr as Gordon (voice) * Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) * Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) * Jim Broadbent as Toby, (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Rosie (voice, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) * Steven Kynman as Duck (voice) * Emma Watson as Mavis (voice) * Joe Mills as Oliver (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Molly (voice, ever since Ms. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) * Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) * Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4) * Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice on Hey Arnold! and in Hey Arnold!: The Movie and Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie), * Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice, ever since Mr. Pricklepants's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror, Toy Story: That Time Forgot and Toy Story 4) * Bailee Madison as Flora (voice, ever since Princess Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) * Mike Myers as Terence (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Shane (voice) * Kath Soucie as Emily (voice, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon animated series) * Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) * Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Will Ferrell and Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) * Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) * Steve Guttenberg as Brian (voice) * Jeff Bridges as Ethan (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Sadie (voice) * Brendan Fraser as Eric (voice) * Sean Bean as Harambe (voice) * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) * David Spade as Bill (voice, ever since Kuzco's voice on The Emperor's New Groove) * Tom Kenny as Ben (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Ian McKellen as Corey (voice, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman (voice) * Togo Igawa as Hiro (voice) * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (voice) * Pierce Brosnan as Stanley (voice) * Clancy Brown as Salty (voice, ever since Mr. Krabs's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) * Matthew Broderick as Murdoch (voice) * Jim Cummings as Toad (voice) * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Kate Harbour as Belle (voice) * Eric Idle as Arthur (voice) * James May as BoCo (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice) * John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) * Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice) * Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) * Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) * David Collins as Thomas's Driver (voice) * Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) * Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) * Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) * Thomas Sangster as James' Driver (voice) * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) * Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice) * Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) * Arnold Schwarzengger as Diesel 10 (voice) * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) * Tom Wilson as Splatter (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) * Denis Leary as George (voice) * Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) * Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) * Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) * Jess Harnell as Alfie (voice) * John Glover as Nigel (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) * Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) * Crispin Glover as Aaron (voice) * Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) * Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) * Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kyndley (voice) * Colin Firth as the Narrator (voice) Trivia Notices * 4 voice cast members, Nancy Cartwright, Harry Shearer, Tress MacNeille and Hank Azaria team up to voice 5 different engine characters. Nancy Cartwright voices Isobella, Harry Shearer voices Thumper, Tress MacNeille voices Madge and Hank Azaria voices Cranky. * Bill Hader, Amy Poehler and Mindy Kaling, the voice acting stars of Inside Out (2015), voice Percy, Rosie and Emily's drivers in this movie. * Former Beatles rock band member, Paul McCartney voices Rodney the Hip Engine in this movie. * The former Thomas and Friends narrator Ringo Starr returns to voice Gordon the Big Engine. * The Bob the Builder voice actors Neil Morrissey and Kate Harbour voice Jack the Front Loader Truck and Belle the Fire Engine. Transcripts [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes teaser trailer transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes teaser trailer transcript]] [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes trailer transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes trailer transcript]] [[Thomas and Friends: Brave Engine Heroes transcript|''Thomas and Friends'': Brave Engine Heroes transcript]] Gallery 3D animated Thomas.png|Thomas (voiced by Michael J. Fox, (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game series) Percy picture.png|Percy (voiced by Keith Wickham, his own voice) Gordon picture.png|Gordon (voiced by Ringo Starr, his own voice) Henry picture.png|Henry (voiced by Hugh Laurie, his own voice) James picture.png|James (voiced by Rob Rackstraw, his own voice) TobyCGiPromo.png|Toby (voiced by Jim Broadbent, his own voice) Rosie picture.png|Rosie (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, ever since Kimiko's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Duck picture.png|Duck (voiced by Steven Kynman, his own voice) Mavis picture.png|Mavis (voiced by Emma Watson, her own voice) Oliver picture.png|Oliver (voiced by Joe Mills, his own voice) Molly picture.png|Molly (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, ever since Ms. Sunshine's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) Edward picture.png|Edward (voiced by Rowan Atkinson, his own voice) Elizabeth picture.png|Elizabeth (voiced by Estelle Harris, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story 1, 2, 3 and 4) Bertie picture.png|Bertie (voiced by Cheech Marin, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars 1, 2, 3 and 4) Madge picture.png|Madge (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice in the Hey Arnold! franchise) Harold picture.png|Harold (voiced by Timothy Dalton, his own voice) Flora picture.png|Flora (voiced by Bailee Madison, her own voice) Terence picture.png|Terence (voiced by Blake Clark, ever since Slinky's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and Toy Story 5) Isobella picture.png|Isobella (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, her own voice) Shane picture.png|Shane (voiced by Hugh Jackman, his own voice) Emily picture.png|Emily (voiced by Kath Soucie, ever since Sally Acorn's voice in the best and original Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Cranky picture.png|Cranky (voiced by Hank Azaria, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) Freight Car Number 1.png|Freight Car Number 1 (voiced by Will Ferrell, his own voice) Freight Car Number 2.png|Freight Car Number 2 (voiced by Jack Black, his own voice) Freight Car Number 3.png|Freight Car Number 3 (voiced by Nathan Lane, his own voice) Jack picture.png|Jack (voiced by Neil Morrissey, his own voice) Brian the Fearless Engine.png|Brian (voiced by Steve Guttenberg, his own voice) Ethan the Brave Engine.png|Ethan (voiced by Jeff Bridges, his own voice) Sadie, another new railroad engine character.png|Sadie (voiced by Lacey Chabert, her own voice) Eric the Wonder Engine.png|Eric (voiced by Brendan Fraser, his own voice) Harambe the Mighty Engine.png|Harambe (voiced by Sean Bean, his own voice) Donald picture.png|Donald (voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Douglas picture.png|Douglas (also voiced by David Tennant, his own voice) Bill picture.png|Bill (voiced by David Spade, ever since Kuzco's voice in The Emperor's New Groove Ben picture.png|Ben (voiced by Tom Kenny, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Corey the Little Black Engine.png|Corey (voiced by Ian McKellen, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) Ryan picture.png|Ryan (voiced by Eddie Redmayne, his own voice) Stanley picture.png|Stanley (voiced by Pierce Brosnan, his own voice) Salty picture.png|Salty (voiced by Clancy Brown, ever since Mr. Krabs' voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) Murdoch picture.png|Murdoch (voiced by Matthew Broderick, his own voice) Toad picture.png|Toad (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) Trevor picture.png|Trevor (voiced by Jason Marsden, ever since Billy Numerous's voice on Teen Titans seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) Billy picture.png|Billy (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) Belle picture.png|Belle (voiced by Kate Harbour, her own voice) Arthur picture.png|Arthur (voiced by Eric Idle, his own voice) BoCo picture.png|BoCo (voiced by James May, his own voice) Lady picture.png|Lady (voiced by Tara Charendoff, ever since Twilight Sparkle's voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fat Controller picture.png|The Fat Controller (voiced by John Cleese, his own voice) Fat Controller's Wife picture.png|The Fat Controller's Wife (voiced by Angela Lansbury, her own voice) Mr. Percival picture.png|Mr. Percival (voiced by Luke Perry, his own voice) Mrs. Percival picture.png|Mrs. Percival (voiced by Ellen David, her own voice) Thomas's Driver picture.png|Thomas's Driver (voiced by David Collins, his own voice) Percy's Driver picture.png|Percy's Driver (voiced by Bill Hader, his own voice) Rosie's Driver.png|Rosie's Driver (voiced by Amy Poehler, her own voice) Emily's Driver.jpg|Emily's Driver (voiced by Mindy Kaling, her own voice) Henry's Driver picture.png|Henry's Driver (voiced by Owen Wilson, his own voice) Diesel picture.png|Diesel (voiced by Tim Curry, his own voice) Diesel 10 picture.png|Diesel 10 (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger, his own voice) Daisy the Diesel Rail Car picture.png|Daisy (voiced by Helena Bonham Carter, her own voice) Splatter picture.png|Splatter (voiced by Tom Wilson, his own voice) Dodge picture.png|Dodge (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, ever since Stewie Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) George picture.png|George (voiced by Denis Leary, his own voice) 'Arry picture.png|'Arry (voiced by Joe Pesci, his own voice) Bert picture.png|Bert (voiced by Daniel Stern, his own voice) Thumper picture.png|Thumper (voiced by Harry Shearer, his own voice) Alfie picture.jpg|Alfie (voiced by Jess Harnell, his own voice) Nigel picture.png|Nigel (voiced by John Glover, his own voice) Stanley's Driver picture.png|Stanley's Driver (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, his own voice) Billy's Driver picture.png|Billy's Driver (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, his own voice) Rodney the Hip Engine.png|Rodney (voiced by Paul McCartney, his own voice) Aaron the Little Black Engine.png|Aaron (voiced by Crispin Glover, his own voice) Lucas the South Western Engine.png|Lucas (voiced by Adam Sandler, his own voice) Mrs. Kyndley picture.png|Mrs. Kyndley (voiced by Maggie Smith, her own voice) Category:Thomas and Friends